


Tie the String

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [11]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Matchmaking, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: While the blue android sat on a bench, he witnessed a particular scene. Odd shaped balloons and edible aphrodisiacs being distributed from one life to another, the blue bomber realized his purpose in existing...Sorry. Valentines is coming.[Make as much pairings as possible! o-o]





	1. Blue finds Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating if I should follow game and have the wars happen or make everyone live...
> 
> Bbuuuut wars are a great plot device. Heh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins here.

*BANG!

 

"Dr. Cain!" The blue android screamed at the top of his voice, emerald eyes having a certain glint of determination as he entered the Cain's residence. "I know what I must do now!"

 

"Good for you, X!" The old scientist coughed for a bit, turning to his adopted son's direction. The blue reploid also greeted the other occupant. "Hello Sigma. I hope everything is well in the Maverick Hunters."

"Good day to you too, Rockman X." The Commander of the Maverick Hunters greeted politely, sitting down opposite to the human. "Everything is going exactly as I imagined it to be. How was your stroll?"

"Wonderful~!" The blue android stood in front of the table, looking from side to side towards both his friends.

 

"..." Both residents noticed the blue bomber struggling to contain his excitement.

'Might as well...' Dr. Cain sighed, unable to continue their conversation regarding the conditional status of the amnesiac crimson android. "Yes X?"

"I thought of a suggestion!" X smiled, clapping his hands. "Sigma! You should integrate some of the human holidays in your organization's calendars. It would make the area congenial to your employees."

"That's not a bad suggestion. I will bring that to the board." Dr. Cain chuckled and yet the tall reploid felt something was amiss.

 

"X. Don't tell me you..." Sigma narrowed his optics, well-aware what today's event was. 'No... For the father of all reploids dedicating his entire life to this one act? I might have overlooked a variable.'

"Yes!" X entwined his fingers together and Dr. Cain swore he saw flowers around the innocent archetype.

"Love!" X declared, crashing Sigma's processor at the end of his declaration. "It is through the bond between humanity, the reploid race and each other that we will reach a peaceful coexistence. I must utilize all my time and resources to establish, support and enhance these bonds!"

" **I wish to be a matchmaker!** "

 

"Sigma?!" Dr. Cain stood up from his seat, stunned to see his masterpiece lose consciousness.

"I-is something wrong?" X tilted his head, confused what the issue was. "I do not understand. My decision will benefit both races. The disputes, the discrimination, the population crisis-!"

"I know where you're going at X." The scientist reassured as he sat back, moving his wheelchair towards Sigma's area. X's browsing history is littered with reoccurring themes and issues for the past months. "Sigma's merely surprised with your commitment. You know how reploids react to matters involving human emotions and tradition? They don't find it... beneficial."

"I see... Then I will prove him wrong." The reploid placed both hands back to his side. X turned and went up the stairs to his room, "If you need me, I will be researching on my chosen career!"

 

"Good luck to you!" Dr. Cain went towards the cabinet, searching for the scanner and a plug. 'For a second, I thought X will become a Maverick Hunter. _Guess I was wrong._ '

 


	2. Green brings Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take your brother to work day...
> 
> [Also persuade him not to be a matchmaker.]

"Is something wrong, Commander?" The newly-recruited Maverick hunter inquired, watching Sigma massage his forehead and grumble under his breath.

"It's probably the **archetype** again." The purple maverick hunter whispered, standing beside the crimson hunter. " **He** 's always causing Sigma trouble."

"Right. I heard the **First** was hired to become a part of a matchmaking firm." Another hunter gossiped towards the recruit, talking from behind. "Can you believe that?"

 

"Matchmaking?!" The penguin-modeled reploid squawked, "What's that  **reploid** planning?"

"I don't know either but It's all over the news." The electric-based animaloid informed the Captain of the 13th Polar Region Unit. "Humans are odd creatures, reporting and theorizing the **First** 's reasons. Why can't they interview him instead?"

"Knowing  **him** , the cost of an interview will be more than five digits." The reploid under the penguin's battalion concluded and his colleague groaned. "I wish I was the **First**."

" **He** must have done it to gather information." Another reploid whispered at the back. "The  **blue bomber** must really like humans huh?"

 

"Listen! All of you." Sigma finally spoke out, exhaling as he dropped his arms. "Ten minutes from now, I will send you out to perform your daily patrols. However, today is a special day. A day where we need to correct a certain **reploid** 's logic circuit."

"I knew it." The purple reploid snickered, but the crimson hunter beside him couldn't comprehend the reason why the Commander would bother on one reploid.

"X will accompany one of you and the reploid he chooses must act in his best behavior." Sigma dropped the identity everyone but the crimson hunter guessed. "Answer him correctly and try to persuade him to drop his... vocation."

"So that's why Boomer Kuwanger isn't here..." The orangutan-modeled reploid noticed. Sigma continued, "Any questions?"

 

"Yes Zero." Sigma looked at the crimson hunter. The blonde mused, "Won't this not cause a controversy, judging the reputation of this individual? More importantly, should we not brief  **him** on the protocols of the 17th Elite Unit? **X** could get injured."

"Don't worry about that. Rockman X is highly skilled in blending in..." Sigma reassured, but the door opening behind them made the Commander's jaw drop.

"I brought him, Commander." The stag beetle-based reploid walked in with the famous icon of the reploid race.

"X..." Sigma's expression caused all of the other hunters to turn around.

 

"Hello Sigma." A brunette greeted, entering the room to reveal his small white mechanical wings attached to his back. Wearing a blue hoodie and black pants, the male explained. "The organization wanted me to try an accessory but Boomer Kuwanger came along and-"

"It's okay... It's okay." Sigma face palmed and X beamed. The purple hunter nudged his colleague Zero, muttering. "Hope **he** doesn't pick us."

'So this is the father of all reploids...' Zero sighed, looking back at his equally-exasperate Commander. 'But what is X's purpose for joining such a meaningless job?'

"X. I was expecting you'd be in your armor." Sigma sounded disappointed and X blinked.

 

"Why?" X looked around, gasping and taking a step back. "Sigma! How could you? It's only been a week since I got the position."

"X. Before you place words in my mouth, let me tell you that this is my way of showing you the efficacy of the Maverick Hunters." Sigma explained but everyone knew the plan.

 

"O-oh!" X took a step forward. "For a second, I thought you'll shove facts at my face and berate my decisions."

"You have no idea..." Sigma murmured before increasing his volume again. "Now then! Who would you like to accompany?"

"Hm~" The android hummed, scanning the entire room. "I always go with Sigma but continuous proximity will cause him to like me."

 

"For all things terminated, choose someone already!" The purple maverick shouted and X looked at him.

"Vava~" X brightened further at the sight of the irked hunter. "Maybe I'll go with Vava-"

"Is that... your _chosen one_?" X covered his mouth and all other hunters turned away as to not laugh at the accusation.

"What?" Sapphire eyes narrowed at the innocent reploid's location.

"W-what?!" The reploid named Vava coughed at the statement while Sigma is watching the event with interest. "Me? L-love Zero?! As if!"

 

"Ah~" The blue bomber smiled, squinting at the dense blonde. "Not only Sigma but Vava? Zero's so popular!"

"....." None of the hunters want to laugh because their positions and lives are in danger, seeing the Commander also getting triggered from the accusation.

"X!" Sigma barked, annoyed at the behavior but one look from the blue reploid made his system think back.

 

"Yes?" Emerald eyes sparkled and it was too pure for Sigma to destroy.

"Please choose a partner." Sigma heaved but Vile is being held back by Boomer Kuwanger.

'H-how?' Zero, on the other hand, blanked out. It is not every day you hear that your Commander showing signs of attraction.

 

"♪~" X decided, wanting to know the heartthrob. 'For the sake of pairing this dense maverick hunter, I must understand his hobbies, preferences and mentality.'

" **I choose Zero.** " X smiled back at his escort. Zero frowned. 'Scrap.'


	3. Red asks Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sad I won't spam Zero in this story... :T Must find ways... ErGghh

"Why do you want to match individuals?" Zero couldn't believe he's the first one to speak from the entire ten minute duration.

"Hm?" The disguised brunette, with his white wings removed by Boomer Kuwanger, was too busy looking around and scanning human activity.

"What's the point, you mean?" X looked towards the long-haired maverick hunter. The reploid smiled, "It's benefits and challenges. Love is a complicated topic but something held precious by human beings."

"Addressing the population stagnation?" Zero offered and he couldn't believe the android was so expressive to his emotions. 'Like an open book.'

 

"Yes, but there is something more to **love**. I learned more from the Greeks and their predecessors' philosophical outlooks. Strange how love deteriorated throughout the years... Is it not because of love of ones country that humanity started these wars?" X discussed, glancing at the pink accessories and special items being offered in shops. "I'm deviating from the topic, aren't I? Sorry."

"No. It's fine." Zero immediately looked away to spot for any offenders. 'There is something about this reploid that distracts me.'

"Anyways, love can aid me in understanding what makes a society so well-knitted. I'm not talking about this romanticized love utilized in movies but its ah~ I don't know what term to use so it won't sound anymore romantic.." X got tugged back by the left arm, bumping Zero's chest armor.

"Be careful." Zero frowned and X was still thinking of what word to use. Zero held X's arm, continuing his patrol.

"Aha! **Companionate Love** from Sternberg's Theory of Love." X decides to choose this word since it's simple enough for any combat droid to understand.

 

"..." Zero looked over his shoulders and emphasized. "The firm you chose will concentrate on all types of love. They also cater to the middle to upper class citizens."

"I am not matchmaking for the zenny..." X replied, reciprocating the hold by hugging Zero's arm. "I will also travel around the world and help others in need! I must create a space worthy for the implementation of my creator's utopia."

"Ineffective." Zero paused, facing his body to the confused reploid. "Your deeds will not cause an impact if only one individual performs this duty."

"..." Emerald eyes stared back at him. Zero asked, "Is there anything wrong with what I said?"

 

"Did Sigma order you to gather information from me or is this your personal opinion?" X's lower lip protruded and his eyes are mesmerizing that the A-Class hunter is tempted to pluck one of them out of its sockets. X didn't know what Zero was thinking, pouting. "Sigma greatly worries for my well-being to the point of placing a tracking app in my phone. Please don't tell him what I told you just now. He'll freak out and confiscate my equipment."

"Restraining someone against their will isn't love." Zero stated and X smiled sweetly. "But love changes people, make them do whatever it takes to preserve this sacred bond."

"That's how crimes of passion arise." The blonde feels this brunette is a gambler. First off, no self respecting individual would walk defenseless in a crime-infested capital such as Abel City. Heck. Humans also carry small trinkets for fending the enemy temporarily to call for help. Second, no reploid would walk wearing human clothes without a helmet. The head is the most sensitive part of the body. One hit and the IC will be damaged. And third, no rational and gifted reploid should spend the rest of their lifespans doing something so... _Useless_.

 

"I don't think matchmaking is worthless." X tugged Zero, aware of the patrol route of each and every hunter. "I think it will help me understand both races more personally. When it comes to the mind, Humanity and reploids are one in the same. The inner workings are the same I mean since reploids cherishes different materials and gestures with our short lifespan. It's also easier to change someone when I start from the personal degree than the outermost public sphere...?"

"Why not utilize your reputation? Take control of both spheres." Zero looked up to see the image of his ward covering his face partly from the flashing lights. "It's possible and effective. You won't know how long your popularity will last."

"I didn't want to be popular. This admiration is from Rockman, my... older sibling Unit." X pursed his lips. "As much as possible, I would like to perform deeds outside that title."

"A shame." Zero increased his pace, catching up to the usual distance he covered during patrol. X then kept talking, saying things about the places within the districts (landmarks) and the past incidents that occurred before he was found. Zero didn't need to talk anymore as if X knows he has nothing to say. However, Zero knew X was watching his facial expressions when he heard the smaller droid laugh during his retelling of Vava and Launch Octopus'  _accident_.

 

...

 

"Neh?" X broke the silence, surprised they met no one during the patrol. _This was unusual_. They should have at least encountered one patrolling officer so X can go to the next one. Zero responded, looking at X. "Yes?"

"If you were to choose right now, who would you love Zero?" X paid attention with each movement. Zero's expressions are subtle. All X saw was ocean blue eyes losing its luster.

"I don't love anyone." Zero answered and X removed Zero's grip from his hand.

"In a regular day, who would you spend the afternoon if ever this individual wasn't busy doing anything?" X crossed his arms and Zero merely stared at him. X frowned. 'This reploid... It seems he needs a suggestion of some sort.'

"It could be any reploid or human, as long as you know that individual and would not regret spending your time with him/her/them." X offered and the crimson hunter continued to remain silent. X pouted, tilting his head. "How about Sigma or Vava or even your assigned operator?"

"You want to match me with someone." Zero said, tone indifferent but X could never be sure of his intentions.

 

"No..." X looked up and Zero's frown deepened. X excused his attempt. "I feel you're the loner type, but really caring underneath. I believe it will greatly benefit you if you have some friends to spend your excess time with."

"That's personal information and you are implying another type of activity." Zero is catching on. "I am a Maverick Hunter, to terminate irregulars and defend the public. What will you gain from me?"

"W-well." X took a step back, looking to the left when his foot bumped onto a post. X looked back, placing both hands behind his back. "Another reason why Love is precious is because it makes you happy."

"Happy." Zero repeated and X nodded.

"You are my friend so I naturally want you to be happy. I want everyone to be friends and be happy." X also didn't notice how close they were to each other. X has to look up just to remain eye contact. "That's why I want to know all types of love and be able to help everyone find that small portion of joy."

 

"..." Zero didn't respond. In fact, the crimson maverick hunter looked like he's assessing him. X has a sweat drop. 'Does Zero see me as an enemy?'

"So~? Who's your favorite friend?" X teased and Zero didn't look amused. "Is it Vava, he's the type to frequent in the simulation and training rooms? Is it Sigma, the reploid who helps you understand and implement politics and the organization's motives? Is it a reploid who befriended you when you first arrived in the organization, the childhood stereotype-?"

"You." Zero answered and X's smile dropped. "If I were to decide who to spend my excess time with then I choose you."

"But I'll be busy. I'm not a hunter so you won't know my schedule." X argued and Zero was now looming over him.

"You already showed your tendency to push aside important activities for your loved ones." Zero looked down at him, almost condescending if not for the fact X knows his eyes show a different emotion. "You are also knowledgeable in a lot of fields. I'm confident my time won't be wasted when I'm by your side."

 

'Is he...?!' X gaped like a fish, feeling heat from the implication. "Are you flirting with me?!"

"Eh?" Zero couldn't comprehend as X pushed Zero a meter away. "Flirt?"

"Yes! You are flirting with me- You don't know you're flirting?" X covered his mouth, all flustered over nothing.

"Hmph." Zero couldn't help it. He smiled at the overthinking android. 'What a problem.'

"Oh nooo...." X shook his head, pained at the revelation. "Zero! I will send you a file tomorrow and you must avoid doing those antics to anyone you are not romantically attracted to."

 

"Then you'll need my-"

"No!" X hushed him, smoke already coming out of his earpiece.

"Oh?" Zero's smile widened as X stuttered. "Y-you will not do that! I will send the file to Sigma and you will pick it up in his office!"

 

*Beep!

 

"It's break?" X was confused, checking the time. "Your break is after the usual lunch time hour... My job!"

"I parked my ride chaser here. I can give you a lift?" Zero offered and X shook his head, unaware Zero's reading articles on how to flirt.

"No need! I can go on my own." X is so red in embarrassment.

"You'll be late for work." Zero rolled his eyes, grabbing X's hand. "Come on. I know the way to your office."

"But Zero~!" X complained, not wanting anyone to think they're a couple. 'What if Vava actually likes him?!'


	4. Purple Red Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overactive imagination

It was a week after the blue bomber visited HQ (with the plan failing horribly), Vile thought that would be the last time he'll see the dweeb but

 

" **Vava!** " X popped out from above, emerging from the vent and causing Vile took a step back and shot the cheerful intruder.

"!" X fell off and landed on the floor, somehow managed to avoid his attack.

"You piece of scrap! How did you get up there?" Vile hissed, arm cannon pointing at the sitting reploid.

"I studied the layout of HQ." X wasn't lying, standing up and dusting his bodysuit. "I came here after recently installing and upgrading my office."

"You rusting toaster. What do you want?" Vile looked around, hoping no one can see them. 'Screw it. Who am I kidding? We're in the middle of the cafeteria!'

 

"I want to make it up to you, for taking Zero's time the other day!" X pulled out a list, attracting more attention. X continued, "Therefore, I searched the best sites in Abel city for you and Zero to spend time together."

"What are you doing with your measly life?" Vile placed a hand on his face, groaning.

"Do not worry. I have already talked to Commander Sigma and also persuaded him to spend time with Zero." X is beaming with joy and Vile really wants to punch this twerp. "The only reploid we need to see now will be Zero."

"What makes you think I'll play along?" Vile watched X move around, scanning the crowd.

"You will because you like Zero." X said simply, spotting a familiar red. Vile retorted back. "I respect him, not whatever you're thinking about."

"Trust me Vava. You two have synergy! You just have to prove you're a more viable candidate." X dashed forward before Vile could make a proper comeback, shouting. "Zero!"

"X?!" Zero looked towards X's direction and received a tackle hug.

 

"Nice to see you." Zero reciprocated the embrace, looking down at the peppy reploid. "Why are you here?"

"Can you spend time with Sigma and Vava?" X requested, "Even if it means utilizing your vacation days?"

"I have no vacation days." Zero admitted and X's eyes widened.

"But you'll accept it right? You want to make more friends?" X tried to persuade the hunter. "Come on! I know you have no missions today!"

"What will you be doing?" Zero asked in turn, sitting down. X responded, "Take over Sigma's duties for today. It's mostly papers, organization coordinations and meetings. You'll spend half a day with Sigma and the other half with Vava! It's perfect!"

"You're not giving me any say to this?" Zero removed one arm, pinching X's cheek.

"It'll be fuunnn~!" X winced as Zero stretched his left cheek. "Z~!"

 

"Apologies Vile." Sigma spoke up, standing beside the tired maverick hunter. "X promised to procure the funds needed for the Maverick Hunters if I agree to come along.  X is an expert in the negotiation table.."

"Bias meat sacks. How can they be fooled by that twerp?" Vile heaved and Sigma looked at Vile, amused. "You're more talkative than usual, Vile. Is it because of your future date?"

"Commander. You and I are both being paired with Zero." Vile raised both hands. Sigma nodded, "Zero is an incredible specimen."

"Sigma!" Vile thwacked Sigma's arm, berating. "I can't believe you. You're the last reploid I expect to agree with that idiot."

"Though, it's not every day we interact with our fellowmen." Sigma explained, watching X straddle Zero. "If you're so adamant not to spend time with Zero then tell it to X."

"We both know he won't accept a No..." Vile looked away, grumbling under his breath.

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're fond of X." Sigma watched Vile take a step back, outraged at the accusation.

"Okay. Let's get this straight." Vile replied. "I rather date Zero than date X."

"In denial." Sigma smirked, aware of Vile's browsing history.

"I hate X. I really do!" Vile glared at the entertained Commander.

"Hmmm..." Sigma nodded slowly and Vile clenched his fist.

"You are never going to believe me..." Vile sighed and the two reploids came to view.

 

"Now that we have the entire party," X started with both Sigma and Vile staring at how close the two were. "I will give you your objectives for the entire day!"

 

[100 OBJECTIVES RECEIVED]

 

"..." All three maverick hunters checked their respective lists. Zero glanced down as X clung to his waist. "X. I don't have zenny."

"Free from charge. I have my connections." X supplied, observing Sigma's expression. Vile is hidden because of the helmet, but the slight shake of his hand might be a sign of outrage. "All you have to do is enjoy each other's company and finish the tasks."

"I could make three ride armors with this sum..." Vile looked at his right hand. "X... I hate you **so** much..."

"Love you too, Vava." X smiled and Vile took deep breaths. 'Calm down. It's too early to return to the correctional facility.'

"You integrated A-class missions." Sigma nodded, impressed and slightly put-off how X knows something so confidential.

"All three of you like fighting." X rested his face on Zero's chest armor. "And you three are my closest friends. If this doesn't work then I will have no choice but to let you try speed dating."

 

"Speed dating?" Zero poked X's crimson gem.

"Yes!! Speed dating." X looked up at Zero, letting go and standing closer to Sigma. "Give it a month or so~ I have some matters... to settle."

"Now then! If you excuse me..." X clapped his hands, taking steps back as he observed the three reploids. "I have to be in a meeting few blocks from now. Good thing I influenced the mall to bring out a discount to all their products. Bye bye~"

 

...

 

"..." The reploids return to their original duties, leaving the three Maverick Hunters to their own devices.

"X..." Zero covered his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down. "I'm glad he isn't a hunter. He's too innocent."

"No. X is a fool." Vile stared at Zero, his ally.

"Indeed he is." Sigma agreed.

"Let's get this over with." Vile shook his head.


	5. Blue understanding Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMX doesn't have much pairings... We need to skip to MMX3 or was it MMX4?

'Humans are complex creatures.' X laid on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. It's been a month since the last time he set up Sigma, Vile and Zero together and the firm requested more of his presence due to the surge of desperation. 'Constantly searching their so-called soulmate, never realizing a burning bridge, pretending to be happy when they aren't, performing crazy feats without prior thought...'

"How troublesome." X rolled over, inches before his fall. X closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the amount of data he had to browse and scan over to create a match. This firm focuses on giving a match to their customer, but limits them to the opposite gender, relation and of the same race. 'If only Love is as simple as that.'

'I do not require false love.' X mused, getting tricked to pairing two individuals but finding out much later about the other individual's abusive relationship history. 'I do not need violence in love.'

 

_Dissect love and remove its imperfections?_

 

'Then that is not love.' X has a billion personal data stored in his head. Some are real, but some are fake. X corrects them, adding and revising information since he managed to hook up to an abandoned satellite. It was a peculiar satellite, with the huge letter **W** and all those weaponized surveillance functions. That and a US-based satellite gave X enough feedback to monitor current events. Of course, X can't divulge this to anyone or he'll get sent to jail or a facility or something that will cause Dr. Cain to feel very disappointed on his behavior. 'Not my fault for-?!'

 

*Thud!

 

"..." X falls face-first. 'Why can't love be fluffy and warm? Why does it have to have thorns and shadows as well?'

'Zero's right.' X didn't move from the floor, feeling the synthetic fiber of his blue carpet. 'How am I going to get the solution I need?'

'It's the current system that needs to change to pave way for progress.' X checked the latest surveys for the next political figureheads. 'I have no choice. The Congress won't be enough to start this change. I need to be inventive. I need the masses to reconsider, rethink and decide in my favor. Reploid production is going smoothly, enough to be considered a potential threat to humanity. What are you thinking about, sleep-deprived X? Reploids won't revolt against humans.'

"They... Reploids are steps away from getting the same status as humans...." X muttered to himself, turning around and resting on his back. He knows they have rights. He and Dr. Cain (followed by others who support their cause) fought for them. 'You can't stop now...'

 

*Beep!

 

'My phone.' Now that X thought about it, when was the last time he visited any of his families? His friends? Anyone other than his clients? X did learn a great lot about other areas of the world... The developed countries for now. X still doesn't have enough funds to create livelihood programs and sprout his plan of a united development. 'What did I call my charity organization again? I can't remember anymore...'

"I'm funny..." X laughed to himself, being forgetful when he's a reploid. Five more minutes before he needs to go to his other job, the one where he's interning for a hospital for counseling. 'I should try entering the church next time... Some of the developing countries are still practicing religion.'

 

...

 

"Hmm..." X slowly raised himself with his arms, messy brown hair and dull green eyes. 'For the sake of a peaceful coexistence...'

"I'm ready." X sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms and yawning.

"You can do this!" Grabbing his phone, the blue reploid is ready to start the day.

 

[The call was from a funeral site.]

 

* * *

  

[You have 51931 messages]

 

"Huh..." X forgot to filter the spam from his professional contacts and personal contacts, returning from his job and ready to go to sleep until he saw his PC open with that notif. It's been a year and at least more than four months since he last took the job. The matchmaking firm is going well with the other four organizations he joined. Hospital, charity work, union and an international organization that monitors global conflict. X is dying from the work, but he's happy to uplift society and bring changes to the system.

"Reduced to 2370 e-mails..." X made a public statement between his colleagues not to visit his apartment. It's a mess, littered with cords and E-cans. Monitoring and preventing skirmishes is a difficult task. It's just as difficult as forcing politicians to see the growing dissatisfaction of his race. X had to get an apartment because he can't let Dr. Cain and Sigma learn about his creepy stalking activities. The area is also close to his five separate jobs.. Okay. It's more because of the former but X won't admit that. 'I will be forever judged.'

"Hm~" X wiped his eyes, trails of water trickling down from his tear-ducts as he read through the e-mails. 'Inquiries. Congratulations. Greetings. Business proposals...'

 

"Argh! My eyes~" X pushed away from his PC, walking to the bathroom and grabbing his scanner. He points it at his face, vision blurry from the tears.

"A malfunction." X grimaced, placing the scanner down and looking for the pill Cain made for him.

"Stupid eyes, breaking down for no appropriate reason." X searched through the cabinet, picking up a nut-shaped capsule. 'This is the one.'

Swallowing it, X needs to wait for a couple of minutes for the effects to kick in, nanite technology is relatively new in its application to the reploid anatomy.

 

"♫~" X heads back out, wiping his eyes and checking his PC again. 'Cain made a reploid scientist friend. Military proposed to Congress in the creation of a separate organization other than the Maverick Hunters. Nuclear warheads leaked by an ex-government official...'

"So mannyyy..." X opened all of them at the same time, skimming and scanning the contents. 'Golden bolts. There are encryptions in some of them.'

"..." X leaned on his chair, yawning for the second time. 'Public, professional, personal and secret mails.'

"Fun~" X checks the date and the websites it requests he analyze. Oh wow. Time to surf the Undernet again. X hates how detailed and useful the scariest part of the net can be.

'No choice.' X stood up, closing his curtains and locking the door. He begins setting his equipment just to be safe. X learned pretty early how terrifying humans can be with their traditions and hobbies. Placing a notepad beside him, X rotated his joints.

 

'This is what you get for hiring illegal informants, X.' X sighed, dimming the lights and preparing for tonight's session.

 

[The message is about a secret mutiny meeting.]

 

* * *

 

X remembers running to HQ. He knows he called Dr. Cain and warned the Council.  _The humans tell him to give up and come to safety with them._ He recalls encountering panicked operators and injured hunters at the entrance.

  

> "Now's your chance, X. Fire." The tall reploid taunted, grabbing the crimson hunter by the head. "If you really want to stop me, you'll have to shoot, destroying Zero in the process!"
> 
> 'What are you talking about...?' [A bead of sweat fall down from the side of his face.] 'If I do that, how would I know you won't destroy Zero's IC? How would I know you won't kill anymore reploids after him?'
> 
> [X lowers his buster.]

 

He remembers donning his azure armor. He listens to the warnings from the personnel but... He keeps pushing forward.  _He's the only one available._  X teleports to the same coordinates Zero was given.

 

>  "What's the matter, X?" The Commander of the Maverick Hunters smirked, his words being drowned by the agonizing scream of the blonde.
> 
> 'How did this happen?' Raising his buster once more, the blue bomber's arms are shaking. 'How did I not notice? Was I too trusting, hoping my friends would never change throughout the years?'
> 
> [Sigma laughs at his predictability.]

 

He remembers facing Dr. Cain's beloved son. He hesitates twice, one causing physical injury to his friend and the other one causing the death of millions of lives.  _What is this emotion?_ X looks straight at once-tranquil ocean, now and forever a sharp swirling dark pool of blue.

 

> "Why...?" A whisper of reasoning. An inquiry from a civilian. "Why are you doing this?"
> 
> "For our future..." A response that filled the listener with dread. "Sacrifices must be made."
> 
> [X never saw Sigma this happy before.]

 

X remembers seeing pride and desire in those eyes. Pushed to the ground, he screams and struggles as hard as he can while Sigma ripped his armor apart.  _Admiration and respect overwhelmed by superiority and obsession._ He hears laughter, a warm loving voice coaxing him to open up.

  

> [Everything is crushing him, drowning him in darkness.]
> 
> Intolerable pain from torn limbs, removed parts and Sigma raking his body(?), X knows he cannot escape.
> 
> [*****************************************************]

 

X remembers hearing Zero's voice after everything turned silent.  _I can't remember..._ _What happened back here exactly?_  X tilts his head as Zero cradled his body, apologizing ~~and it doesn't make sense~~. He nudged Zero's cheek, looking up and smiling at his friend.

 

>  "Not your fault." X whispers, resting his head on the other's chest. "At least you're fine, Zero."
> 
> "But you aren't fine." [The hug tightened as X closed his eyes.] "You should've stayed back at HQ. You're a civilian. You shouldn't even be here!"
> 
> [Zero exits with the limbless, battered X in his arms.]

 

X remembers taking a nap on a metal table. He thinks back at the remorseful expression of his special A-class hunter friend before sleeping.  _I don't like seeing Zero sad._ When he wakes up, the reploid raises his arms.

 

'Because of my foolishness...' X sat up, looking around the East Wing medbay. So many injured hunters, human and reploids alike.

"..." X looked down, tired but wanting to help as much as he can.

 

[ _In the end... I had no choice._ ]


	6. Purple is Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Zero must prevail!

"Hey X!" An operator called out after the blue reploid returned after suppressing Storm Eagle's airship.

The male walked towards the female operator, accompanied with Storm Eagle. X tilts his head. "Yes?" 

"..." The ex-captain of the 7th Air Cavalry unit narrowed his gaze towards her.

"N-nothing major~" The female shook her head, embarrassed.

"Continue forward, Rockman X! Hehehe..." She looked up towards Storm Eagle's direction.

"I see." X looked back towards Storm Eagle, smiling. "Let's get you fixed, Storm!"

 

...

 

"I still can't believe you spared most of us." The avian reploid remarked, following X as they headed to the medbay.

"It's not a lot actually. I only saved you, Sting Chameleon and Boomer Kuwanger. Everyone else..." X's voice fell short, getting depressed at how most of his enemies are already destroyed beyond repair before he arrived. "I was only able to recover their IC but the research group insisted I submit it to them for further study."

"How's Zero?" Storm Eagle knew his sources told him Zero took the mantle as Commander of the Maverick Hunters.

"Trying to find where Sigma's hideout is." X looked up towards his captive. "Any info we can use?"

"Sorry. Sigma refused to tell anyone of us. Your best bet would be Boomer." Storm Eagle answered truthfully and X nodded his head.

 

"Zero's been awfully distant lately." X confessed, sitting on a chair after the mechanic left. Storm Eagle rested on the patient's bed, listening to the blue reploid's observation. "Is Zero always been like this, distant and calculating?"

"He's always acted that way." Storm Eagle looked around his room. White and sanitary. Will he be terminated for his actions? 'I hope so. My actions are unforgivable.'

I don't remember him being that... robotic." X looked at the white vase with a lavender plant in it. "Maybe Zero will be happy again if he speaks with you. Zero likes you right?"

"I'm a close friend, but I doubt he'd want to see me after what I did. Once the fighting ends, he might..." Storm Eagle looked away from concerned eyes. "Speaking of fighting, why did you decide to fight?"

"Because I could have prevented the war" X closed his eyes. "but I didn't. Fighting is the only option left to halt the war and continue restoration. I also think... It's because of the static passing of the legislature and the continuous tragedies involving innocent reploids that Sigma snapped. I need to fix this for everyone."

 

"X. Come here." Storm Eagle raised his arm and X went closer to his direction.

"A hug?" X wondered, resting his arms on the bed.

"Don't blame yourself." Storm Eagle comforted, wrapping his arms around the curious reploid. "No one could have known this would escalate to a rebellion."

"But I should have known better." X hugged back, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "If I knew earlier, I could have minimized casualty."

"Stop kicking the bush, X." Storm Eagle rubbed the other's back, feeling water droplets fall down his back. "Everything will be fine. We'll help you in any way we can. You don't have to shoulder everything."

"Keep hugging me please?" X requested and the ex-maverick hunter answered. "Any time."

 

* * *

 

"Glad to see you alive and well, Storm." Boomer Kuwanger greeted as Storm entered the interrogation room.

"What was Zero thinking?" All three highly-skilled reploids in one room, Sting Chameleon shook his head.

"Not sure either." Storm Eagle stared at the observation mirror.

"How's X?" Boomer Kuwanger inquired and the eagle sighed. "He alienates traumatizing memories and deletes them from memory."

 

"Good. I couldn't believe Vile when he was screaming about what Sigma did." Sting Chameleon swore Vile was this close to burning his entire area. "Does X know Vile is the reason for the deaths?"

"No. X thinks it's Zero or another hunter." Storm Eagle sat down, watching his other two comrades sitting down as well. "Anyone of you met Zero?"

"I thought he'd visit you, you're his friend and previous mission partner." Boomer Kuwanger crossed his arms, scanning passed the mirror to see humans writing down notes.

"I remember Launch Octopus teasing you and Zero to go kiss on top of a tree." Sting Chameleon chuckled, "Widdle X nearly pushed you to a corner~!"

"He's too naive. You don't say certain things to him." Storm looked away, covering his face.

 

*Swwssh

 

"Here." The crimson hunter entered and placed a bloody datapad on the table.

"How did you get that?" Boomer Kuwanger stared at the device he remembers Sigma utilizing.

"It doesn't matter." [All three reploids looked up at Zero.] "I need your input to deactivate the outermost security system."

'Well rust.' Storm Eagle knew X made toned-down descriptions.

"Can you do it?" [Zero's not distant. He looks ready to kill.] "Or do I have to kill you?"

 

"Calm down Zero." Storm Eagle raised his hands as Sting Chameleon tugged the datapad. "Not all of us believe in Sigma's plan."

"You seem to be holding a grudge Zero." Boomer Kuwanger placed his input, realizing the purpose of retrieving the ICs of the other maverick-hunters-gone-rogue. "Care to share?"

"..." Zero didn't speak, watching Storm Eagle placed a set of codes.

"Here." Promptly shutting down and exposing the secret base, Storm Eagle returned the datapad to the current Commander.

 

"Thank you for you cooperation." Frozen blue melts slightly, the blonde turned away with the device. "Return to your posts."

"!!!" All three of the reploids sat paralyzed at the order.

"Your punishment for insubordination will be decided after we quell the rebellion." Zero walked out.

 

...

 

"That... Was unexpected." Boomer Kuwanger stood up first, walking towards the door.

"Storm is our lucky charm." Sting Chameleon chuckled and Storm Eagle elbowed the 'humorous' reploid.

"Quiet you." Storm glared at the immature reploid.

**Author's Note:**

> If I can make all the pairings here, I am making a sequel.


End file.
